Are you there God, its me Vada
by alexzfan
Summary: Vada writes to God... as she does she begins to wonder if there really is a God. Finished.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Including, the idea for the title. I got the idea from the story written by Judy Blume . I may make up a few names that you don't reconise though. I'm not too sure yet.

Are You There God, It's me, Vada?

_Dear God,_

_My best friend, Thomas J. died and it is all my fault. He went back to find my mood ring and got stung by a whole lot of bees. At first I thought that he deserved it. But now that I found out that he did it for me, I don't know what to think. I mean wow, it was just a stupid mood ring. I'm sure I could have found a new one. One that was even better. What hurts me the most is that I never got to tell Thomas J. how much he meant to me. I know that he knows knew that he was my best friend, but was that enough?_

_His funeral is tomorrow. I'm not going. I cant say good-bye that easily_

_I'm not being disrespectful, am I? Please God, Help me to get over this. If you do, I'll never ask you for anything again._

_-Love Vada-_

I put my diary in my night stand and tried to get some sleep. But it was hard. I kept wondering why God would let something so bad happen to Thomas J. Not only him, but to my real mother also. I decided that after that night I would do my own research and try to find out if there really was a God. I knew that there is, but I think that I new project would help me to deal with Thomas J's death. Just to reassure myself that Thomas J and my mother where safe.


	2. day one

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Including, the idea for the title. I got the idea from the story written by Judy Blume. I may make up a few names that you don't recognize though. I'm not too sure yet.

A/N: Sorry about the mix up with the name. I was watching a movie when I wrote this.

Are You There God, It's me, Vada?

Dear God,

I started my new project to look for you today. I went to my Dad today and asked me what he thought of you. I figured that since he Knew about death (since we're around it so much.) that he had to believe in something. He said that he and my Uncle Phil used to go to Sunday school all the time when they were younger. But even though he went to church it was a long time ago and he wasn't to sure if he knew that there even was a God. For some reason I felt bad for him. Next, I went to Shelly. She told me that she believed in God and that before she got a divorce from her first husband that she used to go to a small Baptist church. She said that she would like to find a new home church and all of us start going on a regular basis. As a family. I liked that idea. Then she asked me if I would go with her to help find the church that was right for us. She told me that she believed in God and that before she got a divorce from her first husband that she used to go to a small Baptist church. She said that she would like to find a new home church and all of us start going on a regular basis. As a family. I liked that idea. Then she asked me if I would go with her to help find the church that was right for us.

It was weird; I never thought that looking for God could be so hard. And exhausting!!! Oh well, I'm going to bed. More Later,

Vada.


	3. Next Week

_Dear God,_

_I've been going to this new church with Shelly and Dad for a week now. It seems kind of nice but I'm not too sure if it will help me find god. It's called Grace Baptist Church. Tangie, the group leader for the Junier High crowd is very nice. I even made two new friends, Chris and Lexie. Their my age and both have my same passion for writing poems. They are both in my grade and go to my school. I hope that I see them there when school starts. So far I'm really not too sure yet that you exist. Please show me a sign some how that you do. I don't know much but I do know that in need something to believe in and I would like that to be you._

_Lexie says that you really do exist and you're the only reason that we are here today. I want to believe that but I need some help from you. More later, someone is at the door._

I put my notebook away and went downstairs to see who was at the door. When I got there, no one was there. That's weird, could that have been a sign?


	4. The Big News

_ Dear God,_

_I've been going to Grace Baptist church for three weeks now. I really like it. Next week we are going on a Missions Trip to help rebuild a church that was knocked down last year by a tornado. It's a two week trip and I hope to find more clues that you really do exist._

_ Oh, guess what! Dad is letting me have my first slumber party! I can't wait! Lexy and her sister, Anya, are staying over here tonight. It's going to be sooo much fun. Dad bought popcorn and is going to order pizza that we could eat while we are watching movies. And Shelly's going to let us do makeovers. Well I have to go so I can get ready for tonight. _

_ Love,_

_Vada_

As I got the bowls out for the popcorn and candy, I heard the girls and Shelly talking. I turned and ran to the front door. _Great_, _their here an hour too soon._

A/n The next chapter will be the sleepover. If I have time it should be up in a week or two.


	5. You Are Real

_A/n: I own nothing but the idea and Lexie. John 3:16-18 is from the Bible._

_Dear God,_

_We had so much fun last night. We ate pizza and popcorn, and watched some movies. Before bed we just sat and talked. Kind of the way Thomas J and I used to talk for hours on end. I really miss him. Lexie asked me about him. It was hard to talk about him, but in a way I think that it helped me. I told her about all the things we used to do together and what he was like. And then, I told her about how he died. She told me that he must have been a great friend to sacrifice his life just so that he could find my mood ring. Then she started to tell me about your son, Jesus. At first I didn't understand. I know that he died for our sins so that we could go to heaven but couldn't there have been some other way? Well sure, there was the whole Sacrifice thing and that seemed to work for a while, but there had to have been something else. Lexie told me to read John 3:16 through 3:18. _

_(For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life. For God did not send his Son into the world to condemn the world, but to save the world through him. Whoever believes in him is not condemned, but whoever does not believe stands condemned already because he has not believed in the name of God's one and only Son_.) After I read that, I understood what Lexie meant when she said that Thomas J was like Jesus. Wow! That really is some major love. To give up your own child just so that I could go to Heaven. Thank you, God. I think that my Quest to find out if you are real is complete.

Love,

Vada

After I put my journal away, I called Tangie. I decided that I wanted to go to heaven to be with Thomas J when I died. I wanted to see my mom, and most of all I wanted meat Jesus.

a/n

Well that's it. I know that it isn't too long but I have so much to do with summer coming in just a few months. If anyone has ideas for a sequel or has any questions for me, about the story or about the Lord, then you can contact me at I hope you enjoyed my story and thinks for reading it!


End file.
